tout recommencer
by filmabouh
Summary: Le conseil veut détruire Sasuke uchiha et Naruto Usumaki / L’un est impossible à atteindre directement, et l’autre est protégé par l’hokage …Mais le conseil , trouve un moyen de les éliminer tous les deux sans les toucher ..song fic


_**Titre : tout recommencer**_

_**Auteur : moi !**_

_**Rating : K (pour l'instant)**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Résumé Le conseil veut détruire Sasuke uchiha et Naruto Usumaki / L'un est impossible à atteindre directement, et l'autre est protégé par l'hokage …Mais le conseil , trouve un moyen de les éliminer tous les deux sans les toucher ..**_

_**Note : Alors j'ai voulut faire une song fic , mais la chanson se fini un peu avant l'histoire^^ » enfin c'est rien ! **_

_**J'suis pas trop contente de cette fic j'la trouve trop légère, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose..Enfin bon !**_

_**Désolé pour les fautes :x ..**_

_**« … » pensée des personnages**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sakura égale tsunade autant pour la force que pour ses talents de médecin, Sai, a rejoint l'anbu et est un très bon ninja, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Shino, et tous les autres sont de très bons ninja, Kakashi a rejoint l'anbu aussi, Et moi j'ai été jusqu'au bout de mes rêves. Je suis l'Hokage. Et pourtant..

_Tu me manques tu sais  
mais je saurais rester fort  
je te fais la promesse  
de ne pas refermer la porte_

_

* * *

  
_

Mon clan a été massacré, j'ai déserté mon village , abandonné mes amis, tué des monstres, accomplis ma vengeance et perdu ce qui m'était le plus cher.

_Je me souviens de ta bouche  
de tes mains qui me touche  
je n'oublierais jamais  
tous ces petits mots à l'oreille  
des phrases sans pareil  
_

Cela fait maintenant sept ans que je vous ai quitté, que je t'ai abandonné. Mais maintenant je sais où est ma place , je me dirige vers ce lieu , celui où tu es , celui où tu a voulu me ramener pendant si longtemps . J'espère que tu seras là, m'as-tu abandonné ? Cela fait deux longues années que je ne t'ai pas vu, entendu me crier dessus et que tu n'as pas essayé de me ramener.

Je vois les portes, et des anbus, je n'ai pas prit la peine de cacher ma présence je sais ce qui m'attend, je voudrais juste, avant de quitter ce monde cruel, te revoir une dernière fois.

( ?)-Que venez vous faire ici ?

Sasuke - ..

( ?)-Vous êtes un déserteur et un criminel de rang S recherché, si vous ne vous rendez pas nous vous tuerons

Sasuke –..

Je ne veux pas leur parler, pas à eux, de toute façon ils me tueront, je tends juste les mains pour qu'ils comprennent que je me rends. Es tu parmi eux ? Ou es tu hokage maintenant ?

( ?)-très bien.

Je suis escorté par une dizaine d'anbu, il fait nuit, on ne nous voit pas. Mais pourquoi ils ne m'emmènent pas chez l'hokage ?

-Où allons nous ?

-..

-Je ne dois pas passer par l'hokage d'abord ?

-..

Je veux savoir, pourquoi ils m'emmènent directement en prison.

Mais comme ils ne sont pas décidés à me répondre, je vais attendre que quelqu'un vienne.

Cela fait une semaine que je suis emprisonné, dans une cellule, loin de toutes les autres, je n'entend aucun bruit provenant de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur, je ne vois rien, je ne sens aucun chakra, je me demande bien ou je suis, ils m'ont isolé du monde, enfin je suis habitué maintenant.

Pourtant j'aurais pensé que toi, sakura et kakashi, passeriez me voir, même si vous me détester désormais. Me haïssez vous au point de m'ignorer ? De ne même plus vouloir entendre parler de moi ?

* * *

Même si j'ai perdu mon sourire depuis que tu n'es plus la, je continu d'en affiché un, moins rayonnant, moins vrai, mais il rassure tout le monde. Je suis l'hokage, je dois protéger ce village comme l'ont fait tant de ninja, comme l'ont fait mon père, mes maîtres, mes amis..

Mais il me manque ma raison de vivre, je t'ai tant cherché, tu as a chaque fois essayé de me tuer, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras essayer autant de fois que tu le voudras de m'éloigner de toi, jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner .Et je sais que malgré les apparences, tu tiens à moi.

_Et si tu revenais_

_Je jouerais pour toi  
cette mélodie qui me rapele  
que tu m'aime  
que tu reviendra  
_

Je sais qu'un jour tu reviendras, même si à l'époque je n'en étais pas sur, je sais maintenant que je t'aime, et que pour toi je serais prêt à tout.

* * *

-Hokage sama ?

Naruto, se retourne ,surpris, vers l'intrus. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré.

-Ah hinata ! Désolé je rêvassais ! Alors la mission s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, voila mon rapport comme vous l'aviez demandé.

-Ah merci !

Hinata faisait partie des rares anbu qui était complètement fidèle à naruto. En effet , puisqu'il est le réceptacle de Kiuubi , le conseil ne lui fait pas confiance, et exige que les anbu ainsi que les ninja, leur remettent d'abord les rapports , et que naruto les consultent avant d'attribuer une mission .

Mais heureusement pour naruto, Il avait certain de ses anciens compagnons dans l'anbu, et ils s'en servait pour des missions que le conseil refuserai.

Comme on lui avait interdit de partir à la recherche de Sasuke Uchiha, quand Konoha a donné l'autorisation de le tuer, il se servait des anbu pour récolter des informations sur lui.

Depuis deux ans maintenant, il savait ce que faisait sasuke, mais ne pas pouvoir aller le chercher le déchirer de l'intérieur, il savait que sasuke avait arrêté ses crimes, il voulait lui montrer le chemin, lui montrer qu'il avait encore sa place ici.

* * *

Quand Sakura entra dans le bureau de l'hokage avec l'intention de crier sur naruto car encore une fois il avait oublier une pile de dossier, elle vit un hokage dont les yeux, qui avaient perdu leur éclat depuis la perte de leur ami, vide, sans vie, sans aucun espoir, laissés s'échapper quelques perles, qui traversées sa peau légèrement bronzée, et qui laissées derrière elles de fin sillons.

A 16ans elle aurait courut vers lui et l'aurait prit dans ses bras, aurait essayé de le consoler, de lui dire que tout aller bien, mais maintenant elle savait très bien, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, qu'il devait affronter sa seul, qu'il devait accepter le fait que sasuke ne reviendra jamais.

Naruto resté à la même place, toute la nuit, devant ce rapport, ce rapport maudit, où était écrit ce qu'il aurait voulut ne jamais lire :

**Sasuke Uchiha, Déserteur et dangereux criminel, 19ans, est mort **

« Mort, mort, mort … non.. NON !!!! Tu m'entends sasuke !! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas toi.. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dans une prison secrète, gardée par plusieurs anbu, se trouvant dans les profondeurs de konoha, deux personnes d'un age assé mur, se tenaient debout devant l'uchiha. Le regardant de haut, il était dans un état pitoyable, il venait de sortir d'une séance de torture, Le vieil homme prit alors la parole :

-Sasuke Uchiha, nous allons être clair

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici

-..

Après avoir dit, ce que sasuke savait déjà, ils repartirent vers la porte, mais sasuke tenait à savoir où était son coéquipier.

Où est naruto ?

..

Où est Naruto ?

Mort

La porte claqua.

Sasuke qui était debout, se laissa tomber peu à peu à terre en se prenant la tête dans les mains

« Naruto..Pourquoi t'ai-je aussi perdu ?non …pourquoi..Je voulais tout recommencer, me faire pardonner…être avec toi,»

* * *

Cette nuit la, dans le ciel, la lune était plaine, et une multitude d'étoiles l'accompagnée. Une personne pouvait admirer ce spectacle en pensant à celui qu'elle aime, une autre, dans le noir, sombrait un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, ces deux personne pensaient toutes les deux à la même chose …

_où que tu sois  
je n' t'oublierais pas  
même si t'es loin  
tu resteras toujours en moi_

_

* * *

  
_

Un mois était passé depuis que Naruto avait été informé de la mort de sasuke, Malgré qu'à l'intérieur il était mort, il ne laissait rien paraître. Mais Ses amis l'avait bien remarqué et faisait tout pour lui changer les idées même si ce n'était pas simple.

Cet après midi la il faisait beau, il avait quitter son bureau un peu plus tôt en laissant sakura s'occuper des papiers ; Cet après midi la, il allait enfin voir sa baa chan. Elle lui manquait tant, depuis qu'elle n'était plus hokage, elle siégeait au conseil. Et apparemment elle n'appréciait pas tout le monde.

-Non mais je te jure ! comme tu le dit ce sont de véritables vieux plouc !

-Baa-chan ! pourquoi restes tu la bas si tu ne les supportent pas ?

-Ahah ! tu crois que je vais les laisser prendre les décisions qu'ils veulent ? je sais bien qu'ils profiteraient de toi naruto, si je les laisser seuls !et puis, je suis sure qu'ils font des choses pas nets ! Et sa compte sur moi, je saurais c'est quoi.. Après ils iront croupir en prison ! Et tu pourras enfin exercer ton rôle d'hokage !

-.. il essaya d'esquisser un sourire, mais n'y parvint pas, ce qui n'échappa pas à tsunade

-tu sais naruto.. J'ai aussi perdu tout ceux à qui je tenais.. Désormais, je n'ai plus que ce village. Et toi, tu es bien l'une des personne qui compte le plus pour moi, je ne veux pas aussi te perdre, alors sil te plais, reprend toi bon sang !

-…

-Son fait 7ans qu'il est parti

-..

-Il..

-Non stop Tsunade ! Il est mort ! Mort !! Il n'y a rien de plus à dire !-

-Puisqu'il est mort, naruto, Il faut que maintenant, tu protége ton village. Et pour cela, il faut que tu puisses exercer ton autorité !

-Ne t'en fais pas baa chan.

* * *

Sa fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils m'ont emprisonné ici. Ils ne me font rien, m'apporte juste à manger. J'ai compris, qu'ils comptaient m'utiliser. C'est vrai je suis l'un des plus fort ninja.. Mais qu'attendent ils ?

De toute façon, je sais.. Je garde espoir..

_Un jour je sais_

_Qu'on se retrouvera  
dans une autre vie  
on se rejoindra  
_

Alors, avec impatience, j'attends que la mort, vienne me prendre moi

* * *

Une kunoichi venait de franchir les portes de konoha, elle marche dans sa ville natal, se dirige vers le bureau de l'hokage.

Elle fait un détour par le quartier des uchiha.

« Un an maintenant sasuke, que tu es parti, tu sais que tu nous manques, à nous mais surtout à lui, il n'a jamais vraiment su le cacher, on le sait tous à quel point il t'aime, oui, il t'aime ,pas comme on aime son meilleur ami ou son frère, non, tu étais sa lumière dans ses ténèbres, tu étais son dernier espoir …. Pourquoi nous as tu laissé ? J'aimerai tant revoir le naruto d'autrefois, et te revoir, toi sasuke, pour redevenir celle que j'étais moi.. »

* * *

Combien de temps maintenant ? Je ne sais pas Naruto .., je ne sais plus à quoi ressemble le jour, la lumière, la vie..J'essai désespérément de me rappeler de toi, toi qui était ma vie..

_  
Tu savais me faire rire  
garder le meilleur du pire  
sans jamais succomber  
et tu fredonnais même en me disant je t'aime  
combien je comptai  
_

Je ne sais plus ce que c'est de vivre, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi.

* * *

Elle continua sa marche.

**Il se leva **

_Il ouvrit les yeux_

Elle poussa la porte

**Il ouvrit la porte**

_Il se leva_

Elle traversa les longs couloirs

**Il monta les escaliers menant au toit**

_Il s'allongea_

Elle s'arrêta

**Il était au dessus des visages, de son visage**

_Il respira une dernière fois_

Elle entendit

_**Ils fermèrent les yeux**_

_Si seulement tu pouvais revenir  
j'ai besoin de toi  
et que deviendra mon avenir_

_Si tu n'est pas la  
_

_Je voudrais tan revoir ton sourire  
remplis de joie  
car moi je t'aimais a en mourir_

**Sasuke … j'arrive attend moi**

_Naruto _…Je serais bientôt là

'Cela va faire bientôt un an que sasuke est enfermé … '

Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, et couru vers le bureau de l'hokage

**Il regarda une dernière fois son village **

_Il s'endormi_

Elle vit la porte du toit ouverte et courut vers elle

**Il sourit et s'avança**

_..._

Elle le vit, il était la devant elle

**Il venait de se jeter dans le vide**

…

« Naruto !!!! »

Elle sauta

**Il écarquilla les yeux**

…

Elle l'attrapa par la main, Il** s'accrocha à un rocher.**

* * *

Une fois en sécurité, il l'a prit dans ses bras, et elle lui rendit son étreinte. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la vit pleurer, lui qui voulait débarrassé ce monde d'un être qu'il détester, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui l'aimé.

-sakura chan …

-..

-Pourquoi es tu..

-ESPECE DE BAKA !!!!!! NE REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS SA ! TU COMPTES BEAUCOUP POUR MOI ! J'AI DEJA PERDU SASUKE ET KAKASHI !

-..

-naruto..

-..

-Sasuke..

-Il est mort

-Sasuke, n'est pas mort !

Naruto ne bougeait plus, il ne pouvait pas la croire, personne ne la vue depuis un an, on lui a dit qu'il était mort.

-Naru.. Je les ai entendu, il est enfermé..

Enfermé ? C'est vrai que le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé..

-Naruto … je ne mens pas, sasuke est vi-vant, vivant !!

Inquiète par son manque de réaction, elle le secoua en le regardant, quand elle croisa ses yeux, elle y vit de l'incompréhension, mais plus important.. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir.

5minutes plus tard …

-QUOI !!!? Sasuke est vivant !!?!

-Enfin..

-Mais..mais ! il est où ?!

-Sa je sais pas.. je suis passé devant une porte, et il y avait des personnes du conseil qui discutait..

-Baa-chan avait raison ! Les ordures ! Il faut le retrouver sakura !

-Ne t'en fais pas naruto, elle lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil, on va le retrouver.

* * *

Dans le bureau de l'hokage se trouvait Kiba, neji, hinata, shino ainsi que Tsunade et sakura.

-Pourquoi somme nous la ? que devons nous cherché ? demanda kiba

-Que se passe t il naruto ? tu sais qu'il est 2h du matin..

-sa doit être important n'est ce pas ?..

Naruto qui était de dos aux ninja, se retourna face à eux, et en les regardant il annonça d'une voix neutre :

-Sasuke est vivant et c'est lui que nous cherchons. Faites ce que vous vouliez mais je veux que vous me le retrouviez ! Et soyez discrets, c'est le conseil qui l'a enfermé et ils ne savent pas que nous le savons.

-Sakura et moi-même vous accompagnons, Sai nous rejoindra quand il rentrera de mission. Des questions ?

-Sasuke..Est vivant ?

-oui

-Bien, donc allons y !

Tous les ninja sortirent avec leur tenu d'anbu par la fenêtre, excepté naruto qui resta avec tsunade quelques instants.

-Tu vas être tranquille baa chan ! Dés que nous l'aurons retrouvé nous pourrons enfermer un parti du conseil !

- Oui, je vais m'occuper d'eux en attendant que vous reveniez. Aller va retrouver sasuke ! Tu as attendu ce moment pendant 8ans, il est tant de le ramener au village maintenant !

Et sur ce il sorti, sai venait d'arriver et l'attendait avec sur un oiseau d'encre.

-hokage sama, est ce vrai ?

-Oui

-Bien, ou allons nous ?

-Euh.. Sai, tu viens de la racine toi, tu penses qu'il y aurait de sorte de prison cachée ?

-Sa se pourrait, il faudrait traverser d'abord la prison de konoha, si il y en a une, elle se trouve à la suite de la prison

-Fait moi descendre, j'y vais avec sakura !

* * *

Sakura et Naruto couraient à travers la prison en regardant chaque cellule, chaque salle de torture. Les autres n'avaient rien trouvé.

Au bout de deux heures, à bout de souffle Naruto et sakura s'arrêtèrent dans la prison, ils venaient de vérifier la dernière cellule.

-Il a dit qu'elle se trouvait à la suite..

-Donc c'est simple..

-Hein ? ..Hé mais tu fais quoi sakura !!!

Sakura venait de lever son point et son faire attention aux protestations de naruto elle l'écrasa sur le mur, mur qui s'écroula et devant eux se dressait un long couloir gardé pas plusieurs ninja.

-Hokage sama ? Que faites vous..

-Cassez vous !!!!!

Naruto et sakura foncèrent sur les ninja qui laissèrent place à leur hokage, étant donné qu'une aura rouge commencer à apparaître.

« Je le sens, il est tout prêt.. »

« Sasuke, on arrive ! »

La dernière porte défoncée par Sakura, ils se trouvèrent devant une cellule, une cellule plongée dans l'obscurité, où l'on distingué une silhouette allongée qui dormait.

-SASUKE !!!!

Aucune réaction

Lorsque sakura eu fini de s'occuper des barreaux, Naruto entra dans la cellule prenant contre lui sasuke.

-sasuke, je suis la !

-…

- Sasuke !!!! Répond !

-…

Naruto leva les yeux vers sakura, la suppliant du regard de lui dire die qu'il n'était pas mort. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et commença à le soigner. Naruto ne comprenant rien la regarder faire.

-Sakura..

-Il est vivant

-un an..

-Il n'est pas mort

- Pourquoi ce soir

-Il est encore parmis nous

-quand on l'a retrouvé..

-NARUTO !!!

Il se stoppa net, et la regarda les yeux grands ouverts

-Il est vivant ! Tu comprends ? On va l'emmener à l'hôpital, et tout ira bien !

-..

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sasuke était à l'hôpital, que sakura et Naruto ne le quittait pas et attendaient qu'il se réveille.

Tsunade s'était occupée des membres du conseils qui avaient séquestré Sasuke, et remplaçait Naruto le temps que sasuke se réveil.

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Merci..

Elle lui sourit et sorti dans de la chambre

-Je reviendrais plus tard.

Naruto continuer de regarder le visage de sasuke, il s'était affiné, mais il n'avait pas changé, Ses cheveux avaient poussé.

Il lui prit la main

-Sasuke.. Réveil toi..

Puis il attendit quelques secondes, dans l'espoir qu'il l'ai entendu et décide enfin de se réveiller, puis il ferma les yeux et inspira.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et ouvrit les yeux, quand il senti la main de sasuke serré la sienne. Il rencontra alors deux orbes noires comme une nuit sans étoile. Il n'en revenait pas, Sasuke était réveillé.

Alors qu'il lui fit un grand sourire et s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras, son meilleur ami ouvrit la bouche :

-Naruto ?

-Tu..

-Pourquoi es tu ici ?

-Hein ?

- tu n'as rien à faire en enfer

-qu'est ce que..Sasuke tu n'es pas mort !

- si.. Puisque tu es la

Puis il se rendormit, Naruto, lui, avait un sérieux problème.

Comment lui prouver qu'il est t'en vie.

* * *

**Et voila ! Alors vous en pensez quoi : x ? **

_**Et j'hésite^^' , je la laisse comme sa, où je fais un autre chapitre (plus marrant avec du yaoi bien sur : p) où Naruto et Sakura essai de prouver à Sasuke qu'il n'est pas mort ?^^ '**_

_**J'compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, **_

_**Ps : Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fic, les prochains chapitres je sais pas quand je vais pouvoir les publiés parce que en ce moment j'ai pas trop le temps : x désolé..**_


End file.
